Palutena vs eris
Intro wiz: this battle is about godesses the beutiful women who help shape the world palutean the godess of light boomstick: and eris godess of discord he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's out job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win... a death battl Palutena Wiz: paluten is shrouded in mystery one thing is known though she is the godess of li boomstick: and perhaps has the biggest ass ever wiz: right anyway she wields a staff a shield and neraly defeated pit while posessed defeated harmod's body when pit cut off two of it's heads boomstick: she is the leader of her own army and can make vegetables come to life and has a big ass wiz: boomstick shut up! boomstick: i can't help it she has a big ass *a pic of palutena's ass shows up* boomstick: my ananconda don't my ananconda don't my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns son boy toy name troy he was making some coin till i came and beat him up a lot then i saw her ass yeah palutena got the sass she got the really ass by the way i should say i ain't missing no milf wiz: it's meal boomstick: shut the fuck up wiz! wiz: well i guess i should say this she has beauty and fighting powers she and pit have been fighting alongside each other for a long time thought she does have flaws like for instance she was easily mind controlled by hades a man that can break the fourth wall boomstick: yeah surprised he hasn't done that hades: i could but i don't wanna get the trolls angry boomstick: you are right now hades: oh crap your right deadpool: hey get back here you little rip of nobody breaks the fourth wall here but me frekazoid: i do too deadpool: oh come on ambush: don't forget me! boomstick: all of you get out! pinkie pie: don't forget me! conker: i am here too boomstick: ahhhhh!!!!!!!!! wiz: oh lord make it stop hades: there is no ending to breaking the fourth wall wiz: you asked for it *erases them* all: ahhh curse the pencil!! wiz: however she is flighty her mind isn't all there all the time she overestimates herself and has no combat experience despite being in smash but she is the godess of light no doubt about it she serves as pit's mentor and father figure nothing can change that palutena: i am here for a more divine intervention Eris WIz: this is the goddess of discord eris she rules with iron fist and loves nothing but chaos or discord as the gods call it booomstick: yeah this chick is smart and has many abilities fourth wall awareness reality warping magic a golden apple one bit and it's over she is strong able to lift hoss delgado and many others boomstick; but she is not a battling kind of gal she prefers to outwit them and is kinda crazy wiz: but in the end she is a truely chaotic girl eris: not so fast i eris can also master the fourth wall i am divine in beauty skills magic and as or chaos i love it! it is my one true goal hahahahahah! i dated hoss delgado he was awesome! boomstick: but you did break up eris: shut up nerd! boomstick: yeah no eris: alright your getting zapped *tries to but she get's zapped* eris: what's going on?! boomstick: it's our show we do what we want eris: says who? boomstick: the contract eris: *rips it* there is can do what i want now boomtick: that was a copy eris: grr! fine i will find it myself! *runs off* boomstick: okay then eris a user of lightning but idk if that is canon or not so yeah wiz: she can electrify any passersby eris: ha i have found it wait what the how many copy's are there boomstick: idk we make a lot of copies eris: nooooooo!!!!! wiz: by the way guess what? eris: what? boomstick: ptrodactyl! eris: what *pterodactyl carries her off* eris: noo! get me down from here! boomstick: bye bye eris: ahhh curse you boomstick! wiz: nice job buddy boomstick: thanks anyway eris other weakness is that she works at a burger joint but she still is planning evil and is always defeated by billy mandy and grim boomstick: humilating wiz: also she was gonna appear in an underfist series where she would be split into mean eris and nice eris but the show got cancelled before it could premiere and it was downgraded to the finale to the final episode of billy and mandy boomstick: aw man! i would've loved an underfist series eris: think about it chaos it could be all ours! Fight intro wiz: Alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a godly death battle! pre-fight *eris is seen causing chaos but then palutena appears* eris: who are you? palutena: i am palutena godess of light and you will be vanquised by me eris: i'd like to see you try palutean: gladly Annoucner: FIGHT! Fight palutena attacks eris but eris kicks her in the gut sending her back eris: not much of a fighter are you? palutena: no but i was in smash so i have picked up a few moves palutena does a high kick to eris in the chin and sends her flying eris then shoots chaso energy at palutena but she blocks it with a shield palutena: i am the goddess of light i can still fight but just then eris attacks her during mid dialogue eris: Don't overestimate yourself light godess eris then at high speed attack her laughing like crazy eris: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! this is delicious! palutena then attacks eris with her staff in the eye eris: ow my eye! palutena then attacks with her staff some more times palutena: light triumphs over chaos anyday eris: shut up!! eris attacks palutean like crazy then smacks her booty palutena: ow! what was that for? eris: your butt was just asking me for a smack palutena: i do get that a lot but you are definitely getting pummeled eris out of nowhere makes palutena bite her golden apple of discord but nothing happens eris: what why is nothing happening? palutena: it will take more then a golden apple to get me worked up eris: oh yeah well i bet you are pathetic then compared to other godesses palutena then attacks eris eris: uh your angels don't love you? palutena then attacks eris really hard with her staff into her gut eris: hey look it's johnny depp palutena: where eris: gotcha! eris then back kicks palutena eris: are you really that idiotic? i mean your feel for the oldest trick in the book palutena: that may be true but i got a secret weapon eris: and that is palutena then summons a vegtable army eris: what the? the vegetable army then attacks eris and tries to get rid of them but then they turn into a giant eris: oh my the giant flings her around as eris is all bloodied up and bruised eris: that's it!! time for my full power! eris then unleashes a big blast onto the giant vegtable beast and fires it eris: steamed vegtables see i think suddenly palutean then attacks from out of nowhere palutena: i am aware of the fourth wall too you know eris: oh crud! no matter i will enjoy killing you eris then punches palutena in the nose hard making it bleed palutean: ahhh! my nose! eris: hahahahah! eris blasts at palutena real hard eris: who is laughing now i am more smarter more agile and more powerful your pathetic a weakling and you will never win your just a damsel in distress you will never beat me palutean tries to fight eris but eris blocks in and kicks her in the back then puts her foot on it eris: face it you can't defeat me palutean then tries to get up but eris knocks her back down eris: your useless cliche and your moves are the same just then palutena stabs eris's foot eris: auggh! eris: you little wench paluntena then spins her staff and spins her staff and cuts off eris's arms as her arm spots bleed out eris: ahhh my arms! palutena: then stabs eris in the heart then the decapitates her as she screams in death her armless headles corpse falls to the floor and all the stabbed spots bleed out palutena: don't underestimate the godess of light Results KO! boomstick: damn that was bloody wiz: it was close but here is the thing palutean might have a lot of weaknesses but she is still pretty powerful eris is crazy meaning she can often go ballistic palutena's defneses found a way through it boomstick: and while eris is powerful herself she leads an army proving herself forceful and with that vegtable army it provided a good distraction in the end palutean won looks like palutena's victory was golden wiz: the winner is palutena Next time Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE https://youtu.be/Yccs2D7WvkA VS https://youtu.be/lQKaAlMNvm8 BUNSEN VS PINKIE PIE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles